cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Wash
Background After the Allies' research facility in the Black Forest of Germany had been destroyed, Premier Alexander Romanov of Russia said to his Soviet Commander about the brilliant plan of taking the German scientist out instead of the Allied Nations winning the Red Alert 2 mission (Mirage). Romanov sent the Commander to London where the European Council has asked the Commander to destroy Yuri's Psychic Dominator there, but the Soviet Commander refused to go because of the treaty and helping the Allied Commander to take out Yuri's base in Trick or Treaty, the sixth Allied mission in the game. So, the Commander decided to go after telling the European Council that he will make his decision about this next mission as of the treaty. Objectives Romanov had told his Commander about this disaster in Great Britain and sent him three objectives of what to do there. The three objectives are here: * Destroy Yuri's Psychic Beacon that's controlling the Allied Forces. * Destroy Yuri's Psychic Dominator. * Destroy Yuri's remaining forces and the base. Walkthrough The mission starts with the elite Boris, couple of Conscripts , a Flak Track, three Terror Drones, a Soviet Barracks , Tesla Reactor, Soviet Radar Tower, three Rhino Heavy Tanks and 3000 credits. Order Boris to move to the bridge on the right side of your base, two Grizzly Tanks will be waiting on the bridge. Boris will make short work of them, after finishing them off, load Boris into the Flak Track and move him to the other side. Be sure to evade the Pillbox gunners and the Guardian GI. Order your Flak Track to move right, then up and then left, you should be somewhere close to the backside of the beacon, unload Boris and order him to call an airstrike on the Psychic Beacon. When the airstrike destroys the beacon, all Allied Forces in the area are switched to your control. Special Agent Tanya will arrive in an elite IFV with four GI soldiers. After building some Allied and Soviet tanks including the Tesla ones, move Tanya or Boris into the elite IFV and one of the regular IFVs. Move the strike force to Yuri's base at the upper left corner of the map. Because Yuri only used his Lasher Tank, Gattling Tank, Initiate troops and Gattling Cannon defenses, your strike force wouldn't be mind controlled. Bio Chamber Loss Use your tanks to destroy Yuri's tanks and Gattling Cannons while the two IFVs mow down Yuri's Initiates. After you destroyed the two Gattling Cannons guarding the entrance of Yuri's base, unload Tanya and use her C-4 to destroy Yuri's Bio Chambers. If you destroy enough of Yuri's Bio Chambers, his Gattling Cannons would go offline. Unload Boris and order an airstrike, it will take one airstrike if the Gattling Cannons are offline, if they're still operational, two airstrikes will finish the job. Afterwards, Yuri would sell off all his structures and order all units to destroy you, Yuri's leftover forces would have Lasher Tanks ( if you didn't destroy them all), Initiates, about five to eight Gattling Tanks, and two Slave Miners. Even if your strike force is destroyed by this force, this force has to eliminate your base. If you kept Tanya and Boris alive, you will make a short work of these forces. Valuable Assests There is a neutral Allied Ore Refinery in the vicinity. A Grinder is located near the right side of the map, along with two Gattling Cannon stations there to guard it, two Bio Chambers and five Gattling Tanks, destroying the Grinder should give the player a cash bonus and access to two neutral Oil Derrick buildings . Hints: A Sniper and a Navy Seal are stationed near the bridge, located on the left side of your base, do not use Boris, either the Sniper will take him out or the seal would blow up the bridge. Aftermath Yuri failed to counterattack both Allied and Soviet forces and losing the major Psychic technologies to take control of the Allied Command Heaquarters in London. However, the treaty is signed and the Anglo-Soviet force destroyed Yuri's base and the Psychic Dominator. The Soviets don't consider for the Allies to join them for the rest of the war but the Allied forces do that in Antarctica and Romania . Meanwhile, Yuri has gone to Morocco and Lieutenant Zofia had talks with the Commander to find Premier Romanov, whose plane is shot down after leaving London to go back to Moscow. Category:Yuri's Revenge Soviet missions